Griffindor's Shadow
by Chaos Disciple
Summary: Crystal a female version of Harry abandoned by the Dursleys at three years old lives in Londonfor six years as Shadow.How will the wizarding world feel about her?I suck at summarys rated M for later chapters and language& violence


Griffindore's Shadow ByChaos Disciple

Crystal Potter was threeyears old as she followed her aunt around a thrift store.Petunia her aunt had a scarf wrapped around her head and wore dark sun glasses.She picked up several grey tee-shirts,pants,jacket and one coat.All several sizes larger than Crystal needed so she had room to grow.She picked up two pair of sneakers both were sturdy and barely used and gave plenty of room to grow.She picked up a napsack and went to the cashier.She piad for the items Crystal looked up at her with emerald eyes.Petunia mearly shook her head.After she purchased everythingthey left the store.Vernon looked unhappy.  
They drove for two hours deep into therough areas.The 'Territories'.The place ruled by thugs and gangs,Vernonstoped the car on some obscure random street.  
Petunia got out of the car and opened the back door and pulled Crystal out.Petunia opened her purse and pulled out all money she had and stoffed it into Crystals' pocket "Will you hurry up" Vernon groweled from the car.Petunia looked up and scoweled.Petunia pulled from her pocket a necklace.It had a round pendant with an onyx wolf head over the medal.It was a wolf head sillouetover a full moon.The chain and pendent were white gold.Petunia slipped it over Crystal's head and told her to never take it off.Vernon reved the engine to show his impatients Petunia took a hesitant look at Crystal and quickly got in the car. Vernon floored it and Left little Crystal with nothing but a sack full of old cloths a fistful of cash and a necklace.Crystal stared blankly she understood that she was abandoned. She may have only been three but she understood the concept of being abandoned. It started to pour she quickly picked up her sack of cloths and ran for cover.Crystal found an old abandoned warehouse.she climbed in through a window.It was huge,and relatively clean.There were a few papers on the dust covered floor.Crystal went to a corner and dropped her stuff.She didn't really know what to do,she was smart for her age,she knew she was on her own,she would need to take care of herself.She spent the next two years scavangering for food,supplies,and bedding.She kept out of sight of the gangs.She taught herself how to use her fists and a set of knives she knicked from a collectors store.The sign said 'Toledo duel knives 'and 'sharp weapon handle with care'. She was exellent with then hell she was down right daedly with them.So at five years old she was walking down a dark ally.When suddenly she felt a presence.  
Who ever it was made a grab for her She sunk down and slid between her attackers leggs (He was behind her)She came up slashing one of her knives across the back of the leggs.He crumpled to his knees.Once there he was in reach of a knock to the back of the head with the hilt of her knife into the back of the skull.Not enough to knock him out but enough to give time to get away.She ran away as fast as she could cleaning her knife on her shirt and putting it back in it's shieth.  
She ran to the library where she spent much of her time.She read as many books as she could get her hands on.She spent the next two hours in the library. After two hours she went to the market.She walked into the 'mom&pop' market and proceeded to to stock shelves,sweep,mop,and take care of the produce.She did this because the owners gave her groceries once a week.When she was done there she said good-bye to 'mom&pop' and went to the dojoand set out the mats and equipment.The owners of the dojo allowed her use of their facilities.So after a good work out she showered and headed home.Several days later she over heard a group of people talking."Man gun was tore up,he said the kid moved like a shadow." "What did the doc say?" "That he wouldn't have the same mobility and that he would be prone to re-injury." "I wonder who this 'shadow'kid is." "I don't know but I don't want to mess with the kid." "yeah same here." 'So they're calling me "Shadow"I kinda like it.At least now I'll have a name.I can't remember my real one so "Shadow"it os .'She thought to herself.And so Shadow was born.For the next four years she lived like this. 


End file.
